New Place New Love
by Cliona777
Summary: This is my first Twillight fanfic! Its about Jacob and a new girl in town Stacy, she's here for the summer but when he imprints on her he has to figure out a way to keep her in La Push.
1. Chapter 1

Stacy looked out the window as the trees rushed by, and vaguely heard the bob seager playing on the radio. Her father was driving with her mother in the front seat next to him as they sung along. Stacy rolled her eyes, they were driving to La Push to visit some family friends that Stacy had never met, well at least not that she remembered anyways. Apparently she had met them when she was like four but she was seventeen now so she didn't remember. It was summer which was good because Stacy wouldn't miss school, she was in her last year of high school then wasn't sure what she was going to do after that. Pulling down a dirty road she craned her neck a bit to look at the houses that dotted along the street there were kids playing on the side of the road and Stacy smiled a bit since it seemed like a close community, mothers standing on the porch of one house watching their kids play. Her father pulled into a parking spot along side a blue house and turned the car off.

"Alright we're here, I hope you getting along with Emily, Mark's daughter. She's married and doesn't live with him anymore but he said she would be around for you to hang out with." Stacy's dad said and she shrugged a bit. Getting out of the car she grabbed her bag and glanced around, there was a group of young people standing near the forest entrance, maybe fifteen of them, mostly guys but a few girls. They stood there talking then the guys went into the forest and the girls headed towards a house up the street from Stacy.

"Come on sweetheart." Her mom said and Stacy walked up the front steps of the house with them. Her dad knocked on the door as a pretty girl came up behind them, she was in her early twenties and Stacy tried not to look at the scars on her face.

"Hey I'm Emily; you must be the Bergen's." She said and Stacy's mother smiled at her.

"We are, I think we arrived a little early, is your father around?" Stacy's mom asked and Emily shook her head.

"He went into town to pick up a few things but come on in." She said opening the door and leading them inside. The inside of the house was nice, very cozy and inviting, over stuffed chairs, books and a huge TV in the living room.

"My friends and I are heading down to the beach if you want to come? It's so hot out so we thought we'd go swimming. It's like a ten minute walk." Emily said to Stacy and she nodded.

"After being in the car all day that sounds really good actually. Where should I change?" Stacy asked, Emily lead her upstairs to a pretty yellow room.

"This used to be my room before I moved; I'll wait for you downstairs." Emily said. Stacy waited until she left before opening her suitcase and digging for her swimsuit. She really liked the room, it was super cheerful and welcoming, finding her red two pieces she undressed and put it on. After making sure she looked okay in it she pulled on a black short cotton skirt and a tank top to cover up with then headed downstairs. She heard her parents, Emily and someone else talking and figured Mark must have gotten home.

"There she is, Stacy meet Mark." Stacy's father said and Stacy smiled coming over and shook his hand. Mark looked a lot like Emily, an older man very jolly looking but Stacy could see that he and his daughter had the same eyes and smile.

"Nice to meet you." Stacy said and Mark slipped his arm over Emily's shoulders.

"I hear you two are headed to the beach for a bit." Mark said and Stacy smiled.

"Yeah, I need a towel though, do you have one?" Stacy asked and Emily held up two of them.

"Already covered, you ready?" She asked and Stacy nodded the followed her outside. They walked to the house that Stacy had seen the group of girls go to earlier, from the front steps she could hear a group of girls talking and laughing. Following Emily through the house, Stacy glanced around, there was tons of guy stuff in the living room, footballs, shirts beer bottles and the kitchen was stacked with dishes.

"We all kind of hang out here. Sorry about the mess." Emily said and Stacy shrugged a bit.

"Hey guys, this is Stacy she's going to come to the beach with us." Emily said and started introducing the four other girls. Jenny, who was married to Jet, Sarah, Janet and Sue who was married to James. Apparently Stacy would meet the guys later; soon they were out the door and walking down the dirt path to the beach. The ocean looked amazingly calm and Stacy answered the girl's questions, how old she was, where she was from (Seattle) did she have a boyfriend all that stuff girls want to know. They spread their towels on the hot sand and stripped down to their swimsuits. Stacy walked to the water with Emily.

"So how long have you been married?" Stacy asked and Emily smiled a little.

"Just over a year but we've been together for like seven." She said and Stacy smiled, Emily seemed really happy with her life.

"That's so cool; most of my friends have boyfriends they've been with for a while." Stacy said as they walked into the water, it was cold on her toes and she shivered a little, watching well some of the girls dove right in. Stacy took a deep breath then joined them. After swimming around for a bit Stacy noticed the group of guys she saw earlier had gathered on the beach around the girl's towels. Four of them watching the water intently, and Stacy glanced to Emily who waved towards the beach. Smiling Stacy dove under the water once more then started swimming back with the girls. Three of the guys had picked up towels and were waiting at the waters edge. Emily walked to one of them, so did Jenny and Sue, the guys quickly wrapped them up in the towels and gave them a kiss. Stacy walked up the sand and picked up her towel, ignoring one guy who was watching her. All the guys we're huge, tall and built, most of them were pretty damn good looking too. Emily came up with a guy that Stacy assumed was her husband and smiled at Stacy.

"This is Sam, my husband." Emily said and Stacy and he shook hands.

"Nice too meet you, how long are you here for?" Sam asked and Stacy shrugged a little.

"Two weeks, maybe more depends on dad's work I guess." She replied and Sam nodded a little glancing around the group a bit.

"Don't mind the guys you'll meet them all soon enough. We're thinking of doing a bonfire and BBQ on the beach tonight. You should come down." Sam said and put an arm around Emily as she shivered a little.

"Yeah I mean I should check with my parents but that should be okay." Stacy said wrapped the towel around her. Picking up her clothes she glanced to a guy watching her. He was amazing looking, dark blonde hair, piercing brown eyes and he had the hottest body she had ever seen. He was just in cut off shorts and flip flops so she could see his ripped abs and amazing arms. Looking away Stacy picked up her stuff and headed back towards the path, half way up the trail she glanced back and noticed him standing at the start of the trail watching her, which only made her move faster.


	2. Chapter 2

Stacy dried her hair after her shower and put on jeans and a cute tank top. Making sure she look okay, she grabbed a hoodie then went downstairs, waving goodbye to her parents and Mark she walked towards the trail. She could see the sunset perfectly from the top of the trail so she stopped and watched it a moment.

"Pretty isn't it?" A voice said beside her and Stacy jumped a little, having not heard anyone come up. She looked at the guy who had followed her from the beach.

"Are you stalking me or something?" She asked and he smirked a little putting his hands in his jeans pocket.

"I guess a bit, sorry if I scared you." He said and Stacy looked back to the sunset.

"It is pretty." She said softly.

"So are you." He said and Stacy smiled a little and looked at him.

"What's your name? I'm Stacy," She said putting her hand out of him to shake and when he touched it she was surprised at how warm his hand was, and how nice it felt around hers.

"Jacob." He said and Stacy looked up at him slowly taking her hand back.

"Um I was going down to the beach…to the BBQ." She said slowly and Jacob smiled at her.

"Come on I'll walk down with you." He said and led her down the trail, Stacy followed behind me and watched him walk, and he had this confidence about him that interested her big time. They walked quietly over to the group of people sitting by a fire and Jacob pulled out a log near the fire.

"Here, we can lean on this." Jacob said and Stacy shrugged a little then sat down in the sand well Jacob settled down next to her, close but not touching. Stacy listened to the others laugh and talk about things that were going on with them. Digging her toes into the sand Stacy looked at the fire shivering a bit until Jacobs arm came around her.

"Cold?" He whispered in her ear and Stacy shifted a bit his arm warming her instantly and she glanced up to him.

"Not now." She whispered and was surprised when, Jacob leaned down and kissed her.

"Sorry." He said and Stacy held still looking up at him.

"Um…I ah…just wasn't expecting it." She said softly and looked at the fire unsure what to say now and Jacob just tugged her closer.

"Sorry, couldn't help it I've been wanting to do it since I saw you." He said and Stacy smiled a little.

"You mean like six hours ago?" She said and Jacob smirked a little and glanced over to the guys cooking.

"I'm going to go get us something to eat." He said and got up; when he left Emily came over.

"What's going on with you and Jacob?" She asked and Stacy shrugged a little, not sure what to say.

"Look there's some stuff that you should know about Jacob…and all of us. Come by tomorrow morning and I'll explain to you okay?" Emily said and Stacy nodded a little.

"Okay if it's important." She said and Emily got up going back to Sam and Jacob passed her a plate of food. After hanging out, eating and chatting with everyone for a while Jacob tugged Stacy close to him but she moved away a little.

"Look, this is a bit…fast I mean…" She started and Jacob frowned a little taking his arm off her, right away she felt cold.

"Yeah…right sorry." He said and got up, walking away. Stacy glanced to Emily who was tucked between Sam's legs sipping a beer. Stacy got up and started walking up the trail, but since it was dark she some how took a wrong turn and ended up in the forest.

"Shit." She whispered to herself and turned around thinking she was walking back the way she came but after a bit realized she wasn't at all. Sighing she rubbed her head and pulled on her hoodie. After walking for a bit longer she got frustrated, and just sat on a rock. How the hell was she going to get out of here? Trying not to get panicked she took a deep breath and jumped when she heard a loud howl in the distance. Getting up she went to start running but stopped when she saw a huge shape on all fours coming towards her.

Running she didn't care where she was going as long as she got away from it. Screaming she fell down and felt it sniffing at her leg. Holding still she decided to play dead, thinking maybe it would leave her alone. She whimpered when she felt its nose by her neck. She felt its breath on her cheek then jumped when it started licking her cheek and neck. Stacy burst into tears and held still as it kept licking her then pulled back. She felt its presence by her and held still crying not sure what to do.

"Hey its okay relax." She heard Jacob say softly and she froze.

"There…there was a wolf or something…" She said softly and let Jacob sit her up a bit and wipe away her tears.

"Its okay your okay." He said softly wiping away a tear, it was then that Stacy realized he was naked.

"What…where are you clothes?" She mumbled and Jacob snorted a bit and tugged her shaking body into his arms.

"Its okay I'll take you back okay?" He said and Stacy nodded a little feeling him kiss her cheeks and she froze, she could smell the wolf then pushed him off her.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked him and Jacob sighed.

"Look your not going to like this and it's weird." He said and Stacy looked up at him.

"I'm…along with the other guys. We're a pack." He said and Stacy shook her head.

"A pack of what?" She said and Jacob rubbed his eyes a bit.

"Werewolves." He said and Stacy laughed, it was her natural reaction and he glanced to her.

"Look I'll explain it to you more lets just get you home." He said and pulled her up. Stacy quietly let him carry her back to Emily's.

"Oh thank god, are you okay?" Emily said and Stacy nodded a little.

"Confused a little banged up." She said and Emily nodded a little handing her a cup of tea as Jacob put her down.

"I kind of…started to tell her." He said and Emily sighed a little.

"I'll explain it to her." Emily said and Jacob nodded then headed outside.

"Look I'm going to explain to you what's going on and then you can ask questions alright?" Emily said and Stacy nodded a little sinking down in to the couch.

"The guys around here are werewolves, I know that's weird but it's the way around here. So werewolves have this thing…called imprinting. It's like soul mates except it doesn't always happen for both people. Jacob…feels that you're his soul mate. I know that's weird but trust me, you'll feel it eventually. The same way I did with Sam." She said and Stacy took a deep breath.

"Werewolf…so they change on the full moon and stuff?" She asked and Emily smiled a little.

"Actually when ever they want, even when they don't like with strong emotions. That's what happened when you went missing tonight. Jacob freaked out, turned and went looking for you." Emily explained and Stacy nodded a little, sipping the tea.

"So…what else should I know?" She asked softly.

"You're taking this pretty well." Emily said and Stacy shrugged a little.

"I don't know…it's kind of weird, and I do like Jacob…a lot actually but its all…weird." She said and Emily nodded.

"Look anything you want to ask ask but Jacobs not going to let you go easily." Emily said and Stacy nodded a little then looked up when Jacob came back into the house, his eyes checking over her over as if checking that she was alright.

"I'm okay." She said softly and he came over kneeling in front of her. Emily slipped out of the room.

"Look I know it's scary and weird but I'm not going to hurt you." He said and Stacy nodded a little.

"Just…I mean its going to take a bit to get use to it. And I'm only here for two weeks." She said softly and Jacob snorted a bit.

"Whatever lets just…get you to sleep and we'll talk in the morning?" He said and Stacy nodded a little.


	3. Chapter 3

Stacy woke up the next morning stretching feeling a little sore. She glanced around the yellow bedroom, and sighed a little, that meant she didn't dream everything that happened. Sighing she got up and found a note that had been slipped under her door. Apparently her parents and Mark had headed into town to check out some art galleries. Stacy showered and pulled on shorts and a cute tank top then head downstairs, she jumped when she saw Jacob sitting on the couch in track pants and a tight white t-shirt.

"Hey, you sleep okay?" He asked rubbing his hands together and Stacy nodded a little bit.

"Yeah, okay I guess." She said shifting a bit and Jacob looked her over.

"I thought maybe you might have some questions…" He said and Stacy bit her lip a little.

"Actually do you think we could go for a walk?" She said and Jacob looked at her surprised, and then nodded.

"Yeah sure…the beach?" He asked and Stacy nodded putting on her shoes. Quietly they walked down the beach and along the water for a bit. Eventually Stacy slipped her hand into Jacobs's warm one and he squeezed her hand.

"I know it's difficult to understand but I'll try to make it easy on you." He said softly and Stacy sighed a little.

"I was curious when I first saw you, and I do feel…I'm not sure relaxed around you?" She said and Jacob nodded a little.

"I'm the same way, you make me feel…peaceful." He said and they kept walking for a bit. Stacy wasn't sure what to do now, she had admitting her feelings, she was still freaked out by the whole werewolf thing but she was also leaving soon.

"Look whatever this is its not going to last." She said and Jacob growled a little and stopped walking pulling her against him, his other hand cupped her cheek as he looked down at her, the feeling of his hand on her and the way he was looking down at her made her head spin.

"I'm not letting you go. Not ever." He said fiercely and Stacy sighed a little.

"But I don't live here…I have to…" she started but Jacob cut her off by covering her mouth with his. Stacy had been kissed before but not like this, she'd never felt the kiss all the way to her toes. Jacob kept kissing her, one hand staying on her cheek sliding into her hair a bit well the other let go of her hand and slipped around her. Stacy rested her hands on his arms as he deepened the kiss.

"We'll figure something out." He whispered after a bit and Stacy nodded a bit. Jacob led her back along the beach towards the trail, and held her hand.

"Look, I'll talk to Sam who will talk to Mark. I'm sure we can figure something out." He said and Stacy sighed.

"I'm still in high school Jacob. My parents are not going to be okay with me dating a…how old are you?" She asked frowning a little and Jacob smirked.

"I'm only twenty four relax." He said as he walked her to Emily's house. The guys were sitting on the steps and Jacob rubbed the small of her back a little.

"Go inside with the other girls, I've got something I have to do." He said and Stacy shrugged a bit then headed inside.

"So how's it going?" Emily asked her as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Okay I guess, he's trying to figure out how to keep me here, which is so not going to happen." Stacy said and Emily nodded a little.

"Yeah right, he'll follow you." Emily said and Stacy looked up at her.

"What do you mean he'll follow me?" She said and Emily poured them both a cup of coffee then sat down.

"Our guys…the pack are very territorial, very loyal and very protective. Jacob wouldn't let you out if his sight for long or without knowing who you were with and where you were." Emily explained and Stacy sipped her coffee.

"So I take it their jealous too?" She asked and Emily rolled her eyes.

"Insanely, Sam has punched out so many guys for no reason." She said and Stacy bit her lip a bit.

"Um so I shouldn't tell him about the guy I was seeing back home?" She asked and Emily shook her head.

"No I would not tell him anything about that if you can help it." Emily said and Stacy sighed a little rubbing her head.

"Sounds like I have a lot to learn if I stick around." She said and felt a warm hand run up her neck.

"You mean when you get back from packing your things." Jacob said and Stacy glanced back to him.

"Jacob come on its not that easy." She said and he sat down next to her.

"I'll make it that easy." He said and Stacy frowned at him.

"I have friends, family school. Maybe I don't want to move." She said and Emily quickly got up leaving them alone.

"It will be easy because you'll be with me." He said and Stacy rubbed her head.

"I'm still not sure." She said and Jacob frowned at her.

"You will move here or I'll move there." He said and Stacy didn't like his tone one little bit.

"Jacob I have a life back home. I have a guy I'm seeing, I have life plans." She said and Jacob growled loudly pushing himself quickly back from the table and getting up, sending the table across the room and Stacy's coffee into her lap.

"Ouch fuck!" She said as the hot coffee burned her, standing up quickly she grabbed a towel and Jacob looked at her then grabbed the towel and soaked it in cold water.

"Sit down." He barked and Stacy just sat down on a dry chair as he came over and put the cold wet towel on the red spots that were showing up on her thighs.

"Shit I'm sorry." He said his hand brushing over some raw skin and Stacy winced, the heat from his hand hurt a lot and he sighed kissing her knee his mouth warm against her flesh.

"Just…let it sit for a bit." He said and looked up at her. Stacy sighed a little as he arranged the towel on the burned parts of her skin.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have told you that I was seeing someone. Emily actually warned me not to but you were pissing me off." She said and Jacob nodded a little and Stacy could see his shoulders tense up so she reached out and ran her fingers over his arms and shoulders until he relaxed.

"I guess I can come across…a little intense." He said and Stacy raised and eyebrow.

"A little?" She said and Jacob smirked a little and leaned up kissing her softly.

"Maybe when I start to get…intense, you should just…gently tell me to relax without pissing me off more." Jacob said and Stacy nodded a bit.

"Yeah that sounds better then being burned by hot coffee." She said smiling a bit and Jacob smirked and kissed her again.


	4. Chapter 4

Hope you guys like this one so far I'm having run writing it! This chapter has some mature content in it so pretty please be warned!

Stacy watched and Jacob lifted the now warm towel off her thighs and sighed at the red streaks all over her skin.

"Guess I'm not going tanning." She said and Jacob smiled a little tossing the towel in the sink.

"Doesn't look like it. I should get you back to Mark's so your parents don't freak out at me." He said and Stacy shrugged a bit.

"Their in town with Mark for a while. Can we go to the beach? I think the cold water might feel good." She said and Jacob nodded a little.

"Only if you promise to wear that swimsuit you were wearing yesterday." He said and Stacy smiled a little looking up at him.

"You saw that?" She asked and Jacob smirked.

"That's what first got my attention." He said and Stacy smacked his arm a bit.

"Alright come on, go get changed I'll meet you at the trail." Jacob said and Stacy went over to Marks up to her room and got changed into her bikini. Curiously she checked her cell phone messages. Two were from Dave the guy she was seeing back home, the first one was him telling her how much he missed her, the second message was to make plans when she got back. Stacy felt incredibly guilty, and bit her lip looking at her phone not sure if she should call him or not, if she did what would she say? Sitting on the bed she fidgeted nervously looking at her phone opening and closing it. A knock on the door caused her to jump and she looked at the door.

"Um come in?" She said standing up and pulling on her shorts quickly before Jacob came in.

"Hey you okay…I could feel you, you felt I mean I could feel you." He said and Stacy raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean you could feel me?" She asked and Jacob leaned against the doorway watching her.

"When people…imprint you can feel the other person's emotions, only the really intense ones at first then just all of them." He shrugged and looked at her.

"Oh, that's kind of cool, will save me from having to explain why I'm pissed off at you." Stacy said smirking and Jacob shook his head.

"What's wrong?" He asked and Stacy sighed a little.

"Dave called, the guy I was seeing back home." She told him softly and Jacob growled a little.

"I just feel bad, I mean I didn't know I was coming here…to you and he wants to make plans when I get home." Stacy said and Jacob stared at her.

"What did you tell him?" He said deeply and Stacy shrugged a bit.

"I didn't talk to him it was a voicemail." She said and Jacob relaxed a little.

"Come on lets talk about it at the beach." He said reaching a hand out to her, Stacy looked at his hand, still feeling guilty and Jacob growled.

"Now Stacy." He said and she glanced up to him, figuring it was better to just do as he asked rather then getting in another fight. Getting up she took his hand, quietly they walked to the beach holding hands and Stacy headed right for the water. Walking into the water she ignored Jacob watching her. Sighing she felt relieved when the cold water washed over her burns, she glanced back to the beach to Jacob who was watching her from where he sat on the beach. Stacy swam around a bit the cold numbing her until she swam back to the beach. Jacob got up and shook out the towel he was sitting on holding it out for her.

"Come here let me warm you up." He said and Stacy moved into the towel and his arms. She shivered a little but warmed up quickly in his arms lifting her head up and kissing him. They stood there holding onto each other for a bit making out before Jacob picked her up and walked off the beach a bit onto the grass and put her down, taking the towel he spread it out on the grass then picked her up again and lay her down on the towel.

"I'm cold now." Stacy whispered and shivered violently. Jacob just grinned and took off his top then lay down next to her, tugging her against him and Stacy wasn't cold any more feeling his mouth on hers and his hands running eagerly all over her. After some heavy making out and light petting Jacob ran his hand down her back and Stacy found herself arching with his hand a bit, quickly Jacob undid her top and tossed it aside. Stacy gasped as his chest came in contact with her breasts, his skin hot against hers. Jacob smiled a little against her mouth.

"You okay?" He asked and Stacy nodded a little, and Jacob nuzzled her neck.

"We should get your top back on." He said sitting up and Stacy raised an eyebrow at him.

"Wow…um okay you don't like what you see." She said feeling kind of hurt and Jacob smirked a little and kissed her right nipple.

"I do trust me, but I can hear people coming." Jacob said and picked up her stop. Sighing still disappointed Stacy put her top on and when she was done Jacob kissed her hard taking her hand and putting it against his hard cock through his shorts.

"Don't think I don't want you. I just don't want anyone else to see what's mine." He said and Stacy blushed big time. Chuckling Jacob sat up and pulled Stacy so she was sitting between his legs.

"How do your legs feel?" He asked holding her against him when she leaned back against his chest.

"A little raw but not bad." She said shrugging then froze when she saw her parents and Mark walking towards them; Jacob must have picked up on her fear because he growled low, his arms holding her closer.

"That's my parents and Mark coming towards us." She hissed and Jacob relaxed his arms around her a bit. Stacy knew there was not point in pulling away from him, he probably wouldn't let her and her parents had already seen them.

"Relax Stacy its not the first time we've seen you with a guy." Her mom said and Stacy blushed big time well Jacob growled again behind her, gently she elbowed him.

"Um mom, dad this is Jacob." She said and her parents smiled and nodded at Jacob who gave a little wave. Stacy was surprised they seemed so at ease with this and eyed them.

"What's going on?" She said looking at her parents, her father just smiled a bit.

"Relax we know what's going on. If it's what you want, we can move here." Stacy's father said and she stared at him.

"What? Wait how you do…shit you're not a werewolf too are you?" She said and her dad laughed a bit.

"Not at all, I've done some work for the brewery before and Mark wants to hire me on here full time as their head of advertising." Her dad said and Stacy rubbed her head a bit.

"So we're moving here? What about school?" She asked and Jacob rubbed her back gently.

"There's a high school in Forks, you can go there." Jacob said and Stacy got up slowly rubbing her arms.

"I'm just…a little overwhelmed…I'm going to go lay down for a bit." She said and ignored Jacob calling her name as she ran up the trail.

Please review guys! I know I usually write about the brotherhood but needed a little bit of change. I hope you guys tell your friends on the site about this story or at least the ones that might like it. Cheers!


	5. Chapter 5

Stacy got out of the shower and put on her pjs then crawled into bed. Everything was happening so fast, the last thing she expected was for her parents to agree and accept everything so quickly. They had already decided that they would move here, without even talking to her, they just assumed that's what she wanted. Stacy wasn't against the idea but that didn't mean she wanted to either. She loved being around Jacob, the way he made her feel, she felt happy, peaceful. She loved the way he looked at her, how he touched her and how he made her feel. Glancing to the clock she sighed, it was only five she couldn't really go to bed, but she did close her eyes for a bit. She woke up to something hot lightly touching her face and swatted at it. Opening her eyes she saw Jacob squatting next to the bed, stroking her cheek softly.

"Hey." She said softly and he smiled a little.

"Hey, you feeling better?" He asked and Stacy shrugged a little looking up at him.

"How about we have our first date?" He said and Stacy smiled liking that idea.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked and Jacob smiled a little.

"Local bar, owned by the pack." He said and Stacy raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not old enough to drink, legally anyways." She said and Jacob kissed her softly.

"Just get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs." He said and went to the window, climbing out it. Stacy sat up panicked and scrambled out of bed, worried he'd hurt himself.

"What?" Jacob said poking his head back in the window looking at her concerned.

"You…the window…" She said and Jacob smirked.

"Come here you." He said and Stacy came over. Jacob sat on the window sill and tugged her into his arms.

"There are a lot of things I can do that might surprise you, I heal fast, good sense of smell and I can move really fast among other things." He said and Stacy couldn't help but smile.

"I just hope you don't finish too fast." She said smirking referring to sex and Jacob chuckled and kissed her.

"Just get dressed and meet me downstairs." He said and Stacy hurried to put on jeans and halter top, and then brushed out her hair. Wishing she had more time she put on some lip gloss and headed downstairs. Her dad, Mark and Jacob were sitting on the couch watching a football game, beer in hand and Stacy put her hands on her hips annoyed.

"Are we going?" She asked and Jacob nodded a little.

"Let me finish this beer though okay?" He asked and Stacy sighed and went into the kitchen where her mom and Emily were laughing well they did the dishes.

"Hey how are you?" Emily asked and Stacy shrugged a little.

"Its all going a little fast, but I kind of like it." Stacy said and Emily nodded and the two hugged.

"It'll be weird for a bit, and I'm around seriously just ask me." She said and Stacy smiled a little.

"You're going to get annoyed with how much I ask you." Stacy said and Emily smirked.

"Are you kidding me someone had to explain all of this to me, I'll explain it to you and one day you'll have to calm some poor girl down." Emily said and Stacy laughed a little and nodded as Jacob came into the room.

"Hey you ready? Emily are you and Sam coming later?" He asked and Emily nodded a bit as Stacy came over to him.

"Yeah I'll be there in a bit." Emily said and Jacob took her hand and led her out to his truck. After helping her in Jacob leaned up and kissed her, Stacy smiled a little and sat back well he drove.

"So anything you want to ask me?" He said as he drove and Stacy thought a moment.

"Are you going to be okay with me going to high school and maybe college after?" She asked and Jacob nodded a little.

"Yeah I mean we should talk about it but you're going into your senior year right? So we have lots of time to talk and figure stuff out." He said and Stacy nodded a little.

"I mean the thing is I can't really leave the pack…hence why it's a pack." He said and Stacy looked out the window as they pulled up to a run down looking bar.

"But your right I mean we have the summer to figure out me moving here and a whole year before college." She said starting to feel a little better being that it sounded like Jacob was willing to really talk things out with her. Getting out of the truck Stacy bit her lip a little nervous about meeting everyone again and Jacob came over slipping his arm around her.

"I know you're worried about all the change and stuff but it won't be that bad. Forks High is nice, I went there and a lot of the girls you already know go there. And maybe you can move in with me." Jacob said, and Stacy glanced to him.

"Maybe not yet, lets just….date for a bit before I move in with you, if I move in with you." Stacy said and rubbed her eyes.

"You alright?" He asked and Stacy sighed a little.

"I'm sorry you have to keep asking me that." She said and Jacob smirked a little.

"I'm always going to be wondering if you're alright, I can't help it." He said and Stacy smiled and kissed him a little.

"That's sweet." She said and Jacob grinned and took her inside. Country music was playing in the back ground and there were a whole bunch of people drinking and talking. She recognized some of them but shrank against Jacob a little feeling nervous.

"Come on you lets get you a beer." He said and Stacy glanced up at him.

"I don't drink beer…" She said and Jacob groaned.

"Ugh your one of those girls." He complained and Stacy put her hands on her hips looking up at him.

"Yes but apparently I'm your girl." She said without even thinking about it and Jacob grinned at her.

"Glad you're finally admitting it." He said and pulled her close kissing her.


	6. Chapter 6

Stacy was happy when Emily showed up with a few of the other girls that Stacy knew and slipped away from Jacob to go over to them. Emily smiled at her.

"How's it going?" Emily asked and Stacy smiled a little bit.

"Well I finally admitted that I'm his, both to him and myself." Stacy said and Emily laughed a little and hugged her.

"That's the first step, although now you're screwed because he'll act like he owns you." Emily teased her and Stacy rolled her eyes and sipped her drink.

"He might want to return me." Stacy said and Emily laughed with her as they walked back to the guys. Jacob grinned and slipped his arm around her, keeping her against him as they chatted about plans for the rest of the summer.

"Were thinking of doing a big camping trip soon." Sam said and Jacob nodded.

"That would be good, before it gets too cold for the girls." He said and Stacy looked up at him.

"I don't camp." She said and Jacob raised an eyebrow.

"You'll come; it'll be fun besides everyone's going." He said and Stacy shook her head.

"No way, it's wet, its cold it's not for me." She said and Jacob smirked pulling her into his arms, his heat surrounding her.

"That's what I'm for, to keep you warm, and wet." He whispered in her ear and Stacy shivered, getting his double meaning and she glanced up to him.

"I'll have to go home and pack and stuff though so I might not be able to." She said and Jacob snorted a little.

"I'll go help you it will go faster." He said and Stacy rolled her eyes.

"I want to go home for like two weeks, see my friends say goodbye all that stuff." She said and Jacob nodded a little.

"Yeah I guess its going to be kind weird to say good bye. But I guess I can understand you wanting to take your time doing that." He said and Stacy nodded sipping her drink.

"What about that guy you were seeing? What are you going to tell him?" Jacob asked and Stacy shrugged a little bit.

"Not sure, the easiest would just be that my parents decided to move, and I don't do long distance relationships I guess." Stacy said and Jacob nodded a bit sitting on a bar stool and pulling Stacy to stand between his knees.

"Do you want me to stay out of the way? I mean I'm probably going to show up to help you guys move but I can be sneaky about it if you want." He said and Stacy raised an eyebrow finding it hard to believe.

"If that's okay, might be kind of weird if you showed up and I had to some how explain to my friends that I'm really moving because of a werewolf." She said and Jacob smirked.

"Yeah I could see that being awkward." He said.

"Will you take me to check out the school tomorrow? And Forks?" Stacy asked and Jacob shifted a little.

"Um yeah I guess so." He shrugged and Sam eyed him a little, but Jacob sipped his beer quietly.

"Be careful Jacob." Sam said lowly and Stacy glanced up to him as Jacob tensed a bit.

"Yeah I know." Jacob snapped a little then took Stacy's arm and moved her away from the group a bit.

"Look I can take you to the school because it's on our boarder but I can't go into Forks." He said and Stacy looked at him curiously.

"Boarder? Between here and Forks you mean?" She asked and Jacob nodded a bit.

"Look lets go home, I'll explain it to you there." He said and Stacy nodded and let him take her to the truck. Getting in she glanced to him as he started the truck.

"Are you going to let me drive this?" She asked and Jacob looked at her.

"Yeah I guess you could, what's mine is yours." He said and Stacy laughed a little.

"We're not married." She said and Jacob smirked as he drove.

"Not yet anyways." He said and Stacy rolled her eyes a bit. Pulling up to a run down two story house Jacob turned off the truck.

"So um this is my place, I don't really spend a lot of time here so it's a mess but you're welcome to come over whenever you want." He said as they got out and Stacy nodded a bit, letting him walk in first. He wasn't kidding when he said it was a mess, most of the furniture was covered in dust, and it smelt musty. There were cloths laying around and Stacy glanced to him.

"I'm so cleaning this place up." She said and Jacob smirked and kissed her, then led her upstairs to his bedroom it was actually, pretty clean. There was just a chest of drawers and a big king sized bed. Jacob quickly attempted to make the bed.

"Sorry, I'll tidy up next time before I bring you over." He said and Stacy smiled a little and sat on the bed.

"So are you going to explain some of this stuff to me?" She said and Jacob sighed and lay down on the bed, his arm snaking around Stacy's hips as she sat beside him.

"It's going to freak you out." He said and Stacy glanced down to him.

"Any more then I already have been?" She asked and Jacob sighed a little.

"Vampires are real too. There's a family of them that live in Forks, they don't hunt humans, just animals. But we have a treaty with them; they don't come on our land we don't go on theirs. The town is neutral territory, so is the high school so I can take you there." Jacob explained and Stacy just looked at him. Alright so werewolves, vampires all real, Stacy thought to herself that sort of made sense. I mean why would one be real and not the other right?

"Um so…Vampires, werewolves, what about Frankenstein?" She asked and Jacob looked up at her.

"Not that I'm aware of." He said and Stacy lay down next to him letting him pull her closer so that she was laying resting against his side.

"I can control when I change for the most part, emotions come into it. Some of the younger guys can't control when they change very well, like if they get really pissed off they can change. We do a ritual type thing on the full moons, its kind of fun actually we go off into the woods, bring the girls." Jacob said, and Stacy looked up at him.

"Emily's…scars, what are they from?" She asked softly and Jacob sighed.

"When her and Sam first got together, he was young couldn't control it and changed to close to her. He was made at her; they were fighting and he…" He said and Stacy sighed a little.

"He felt horrible, spends every day trying to make up for it even though she forgave him long ago." Jacob said.

"So, don't get to close when your going to change got it." Stacy said and Jacob glanced to her.

"It's not like that. I would never, do that." Jacob said sounding slightly insulted.

"It's not like Sam meant for it to happen; I don't think you would either." She said sitting up a little so she could look at him. Jacob ran his fingers through her hair.

"Good. Now, are you staying here or should I take you back to Mark's?" He asked and Stacy shrugged a little.

"I'll stay here." She said and Jacob smirked pulling her down for a kiss.

"Are you going to sleep in your clothes?" He asked and Stacy smiled a little then got off the bed and started undressing, slowly knowing that Jacob was watching her every move. When she was just in her bra and panties Jacob reached up and pulled her into the bed. His mouth quickly covered hers as his hands moved over her, taking off the bra then sliding off her panties. Then Stacy looked up at him as he sat up and looked over her, spreading her legs a bit so he could look over all of her. Stacy blushed and started to close her legs but Jacob shook his head, pulling his shirt off. Stacy bit her lip nervously when he took off his pants and boxers. He was huge, there was no way he was going to fit inside her and she did close her legs looking up at him.

"Jacob…" She whispered but he leaned down and kissed her.

"Relax, I'll be gentle it won't hurt too bad." He said and Stacy froze, he thought she was a virgin. Stacy pulled back a little and Jacob looked at her concerned looking.

"What's wrong? Are we going too fast?" He asked and Stacy took a deep breath having a feeling he wasn't going to like her answer.

"Jacob I'm not…I mean…I've done this before." She said softly and Jacob growled loudly moving away from her. Stacy watched as he pulled on his boxers, then pants roughly not looking at her.

"Jacob, please." She said reaching for him after pulling a sheet around herself.

"Do not touch me." He snarled and Stacy pulled back biting her lip.

"Jacob you can't be mad at me for this, I didn't know…I mean how was I supposed to know that this would happen?" She said and Jacob looked at her.

"It's my fault for not coming to find you." He said and left the room. Stacy curled up on the bed not sure what to do, now. Going after him would be a very bad idea, she figured that but should she stay here. Stacy sighed and got up, pulling on her panties and found a clean shirt of Jacobs, then crawled into his bed. She didn't want him to have to look for her if he came back to talk.


	7. Chapter 7

Stacy lay awake in the bed for a long time, she kept listening for sounds of Jacob coming back, but eventually she gave in and went to sleep. She woke to the sun beating down on her eyes, and a warm body wrapped around her. Sighing a little she started to roll over to talk to Jacob but his arms tightened around her.

"I'm sorry I ran off. I know it shouldn't be a big deal, and that it's not your fault or anything like that. But for us, for a werewolf, we like being our female's first lover. Knowing that we were the one to first make them…finish, breaking through the barrier. I know it's kind of medieval but its how I feel." He said and Stacy smiled a little and rolled to face him when he let her.

"I've never…finished, at least not with a guy before." She said and Jacob grinned.

"Really? So I can be the first…wait what do you mean at least not with a guy before?" He asked frowning a little and Stacy laughed.

"No, not a girl silly, by myself." She said and Jacob grinned and kissed her.

"So am I forgiven for running off like that?" He asked and Stacy smirked a little.

"Might cost you some flowers but yeah." She said and Jacob grinned his hands moving up her rib cage, pushing the shirt she was wearing up with it.

"How about if I make you finish?" He said his hands reaching her breasts and cupping them.

"Hmmm I suppose that could work too." She whispered and Jacob kissed her.

"What if it happens a couple of times?" He asked and Stacy smiled.

"Then I'll defiantly forgive you." She said and Jacob quickly took off the rest of her clothes, not that there were much to begin with just a shirt of his she was wearing and her panties. And he was forgiven, about three times.

Stacy sat on the beach with her mother well her dad and Jacob finished packing up the car.

"So, I guess in about two week's time this will be home." Stacy said and her mom nodded a bit.

"Are you going to stay living with us or are you moving in with Jacob?" Her mom asked and Stacy looked at her surprised.

"Um I was planning on living with you, but spending a lot of time at Jacobs." Stacy said and her mother nodded a little.

"It's alright with us if you move in with him." She said and Stacy got up brushing the sand off her bum.

"Not yet, but maybe." Stacy said as they walked up the path. Jacob was leaning against her parent's car not looking too happy.

"Come on I'll be back in like two weeks, and I promised to call every night." Stacy said and Jacob nodded a little kissing her.

"I know but it goes against my instincts to let you out of my sight for more then a day." He said and Stacy rolled her eyes a bit.

"It's good for you to miss me." She said and Jacob growled in her ear a little.

"Besides, you can clean up your house well I'm gone and then I'll spend more time there when I get back." She teased and Jacob smirked. They kissed one last time before Stacy got in the car.

Stacy looked through what was left in her room. They had been home for about four or five days and had madly started packing and going through things in the house. A bunch of Stacy's friends had just left from helping her and hearing about the whole plan of moving. It had actually gone over pretty well, at least Stacy thought it had, she was going to miss her friends a lot and had already made plans for them to come visit her. A knock on her door had her turning around.

"Hey its Dave, can I come in?" She heard Dave's voice and sighed a little to herself. They had met up the night she got back, and she told him what was going on, minus the whole Jacob part. He was pretty upset, because he thought things were going really well. Stacy had to admit they were going really well, she liked being around Dave but they didn't have the spark that her and Jacob had.

"Yeah sure." Stacy said sitting on the floor by an empty box and starting putting books in it, she needed to keep her hands busy.

"Need some help?" He asked and sat across from her. Stacy shrugged a little and looked at him.

"No I'm just kind of trying to keep going. I'm afraid if I stop for a bit I'll fall behind." She said and Dave smiled and nodded a little.

"So, are you sure you don't want to try and make this work? I mean it's an eight hour drive, we could meet half way." He said and Stacy smiled a little at him.

"That's really sweet that you would want to try but, I don't know I guess I'm just feeling like its all going to be so new and exciting that I can't promise anything." She said feeling bad and Dave sighed a little.

"How about promising me nothing then? Other then you'll try." He said and Stacy got up to go get another bunch of books off her desk.

"Dave I'm not sure that's a good idea." She said and felt his arms come around her from behind, as he kissed her neck.

"Then let's spend one more night together before you go." He said and Stacy tried to think of a believable reason not to. She jumped when she heard a howling outside, and Dave pulled her closer.

"It's just the neighbor's dog, relax." He said and Stacy slowly pulled away from him, knowing better. It wasn't a dog, she knew it was Jacob, something about the sound and timing of it just told her he was near.

"Look Dave it's just going to complicate things if we drag things out longer then we need to. I was hoping we could end this nicely, and be friends." She said and Dave nodded a bit putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah okay…just thought I'd give it one last try." He said. Quietly Stacy walked him downstairs and let him kiss her cheek at the front door. Watching him drive away she felt really guilty, the poor guy hadn't done anything wrong. Glancing up to the moon she headed into the back yard and glanced around the shrubs and trees.

"I know you're here Jacob just come out." She said crossing her arms, glancing around. Hearing a low snort she watching as a huge wolf, almost three times her size, came out of the bush to her left. Instinctively she panicked and wanted to run inside but her whole body froze. The wolf stopped as if sensing her fear and sat down looking at her. She only relaxed when she met its eyes and realized they were exactly like Jacobs. Taking a deep breath, she reached out a hand to it; tail wagging it came over and licked her palm gently. Stacy took another deep breath and touched the top of its head gently as it licked her hand, its fur was amazingly soft feeling and she closed her eyes. After a moment she opened them and looked at Jacob as himself, on his knees naked in front of her. Blushing she looked away as he pulled on some shorts he had tied around his leg. Neither of them said anything as he stood up. Stacy bit her lip a little and glanced to him.

"Why are you here?" She asked softly and Jacob looked her up and down.

"To make sure you were okay. I knew this wasn't going to be easy for you." He said and Stacy nodded a bit.

"It's going okay." She said and Jacob snorted.

"I bet having Dave around really helped." He snapped and Stacy frowned at him.

"Jacob don't, he's never done anything to you he doesn't deserve any of this." She said and Jacob nodded a bit relaxing.

"Your right, but when I saw him and you in your window…pissed me off." He said and Stacy nodded a bit knowing that if she ever saw him like that with another girl she would feel the same.

"Yeah well, he's gone. And stop being creepy, walking around my back yard, how long have you been here?" She asked and Jacob smirked a bit.

"Day after you left, I followed your scent here. When you called me last night, I could see you in your room." He said and Stacy raised an eyebrow at him.

"That's pretty creepy and stalkerish you know." She said and Jacob just smirked pulling her closer to him.

"Yeah but you like it when I watch you." He said and Stacy blushed a little.

"Sometimes…" She said then kissed him.

I realized I never really told you all what Stacy looked like lol. She's not too tall about 5'5 (small compared to Jacob's 6'3). Dark blonde hair, long hitting just below her shoulder blades. Greenish blue eyes and more of an athletic build then just skinny. I hope this helps a bit…Please review guys I'd love to know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

Stacy looked around her new room and sighed a little. She felt out of place, and did not feel like unpacking or setting up her new room. Lying down on her bed, she closed her eyes and relaxed a little. Jacob was off with the pack doing something, so she had some time alone which she was glad for. She was defiantly feeling over whelmed, and wanted to just relax. After a bit she decided a swim would help, putting on her swim suit she headed down to the beach. There were a few people down there but they were all off in their own little groups, so Stacy kicked off her flip flops, took off her dress and waded into the water. It was pretty cool but nice considering how hot it was, taking a deep breath she dove under the water, but once she came up for air she had an odd feeling that something was wrong. Looking at the beach she didn't see anything wrong but swam to the beach and dried off. She still had this odd; feeling, almost a sinking feeling and she wanted to see Jacob. Pulling on her dress she made her way to his house, and noticed a few of the pack hanging out on the pouch. They seemed to watch her carefully as she came closer. Seth, one of Jacobs's good friends came down the steps.

"Hey Stacy…how's it going, did you need help moving in?" He asked and Stacy shook her head a little.

"No I'm kind of avoiding it right now. Where's Jacob?" She asked and Seth tensed a little, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"He's inside, but now isn't a good time." Seth said and Stacy frowned, and went past him, and up the stairs. The other guys moved and blocked the door, which both pissed Stacy off and worried her even more.

"What's going on? Is he hurt?" She asked quickly looking at them. All the guys seemed to pause then Seth came up behind her as the other moved to let her in. Seth followed her into the house, and Stacy went into the living room where Jacob was laying on the couch, with another guy cleaning a large gash on Jacob's rib cage. Stacy felt dread and fear wash over her as she stared at the gash.

"Babe…it's not that bad." Jacob said attempting to sit up.

"No stay down!" She said and quickly came around so that she could hold his hand.

"You should wait outside." He said softly but kissed her hand.

"I'm not going to faint at the sight of blood." She said, and Jacob nodded a little. Stacy didn't look at the guy or the gash as it was cleaned and stitched up. Stacy just stroked Jacob's hand and kept quiet. She felt herself relax a little, looking up at Jacob's face she got up slowly.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" She asked and he nodded a bit.

"Yeah actually I am kind of hungry." Jacob said so Stacy went into the kitchen and looked around. There wasn't much in there but she managed to make some pasta and when she came out with it, Jacob was sitting up with his shirt on.

"Should you be sitting up?" She asked handing him a plate and Jacob shrugged a little.

"I'll be fine, what have you been doing today?" He asked and Stacy sat down next to him as Seth and the other guys came in and sat about the living room.

"Went for a swim, avoiding unpacking, nothing exciting. But I had this really weird feeling when I was swimming, and then I just wanted to find you." She said and a few of the guys looked at Jacob who smirked.

"That's good; it's the whole soul mate thing. You instinctively knew that something was wrong with me, so you wanted to find me. I'm the same way with you, stronger feelings and I can pick up on your emotions easier but it's good that you're starting to feel it." He said and Stacy frowned a little at him as she stood up.

"No this is not good, you're hurt, nothing about this is good!" She said and Jacob sighed a little and reached for her.

"Just relax babe, sit back down." He said and Stacy ran her fingers through her hair, frustrated. The guys took the hint and quickly left, leaving them alone. Jacob stood up and Stacy was horrified when he picked her up and sat back down on the couch with her more or less trapped on his lap.

"Just relax okay; when you relax I can relax." He said and Stacy looked up at him.

"How did you even get hurt?" She asked and he stroked her back slowly, his hand running down her spine soothingly.

"We were in the woods, running and one of the younger guy's new guys got to close to me and I snapped, we had a quick fight…" He started and Stacy stared at him not liking this at all.

"I won, though I didn't get away without some damage." He said and Stacy rubbed her forehead.

"I thought packs didn't fight." She said and Jacob smirked a little.

"Of course they do, the younger ones challenge the older ones, or the alpha." He said and Stacy sighed and leaned against him.

"Who's the alpha?" She asked and Jacob kissed the top of her head.

"Sam, Seth and I are like his…right hands I guess." He said and she nodded a little then looked up at Jacob surprised as he started to pull her dress up her thighs.

"Jacob what are you doing? You're hurt." She said and he smiled a little.

"Doesn't mean I can't enjoy my girl, let's go upstairs." He said and Stacy blushed as his hand slipped under her dress.

"Jacob…" She whispered and he kissed her hard.

"I have an urge to mark my territory." He said picking her up.

"Let me walk, your ribs…" She said and he smirked putting her down.

"You have five seconds to get upstairs and be naked on the bed." He said and Stacy looked up at him.

"What no I'm not…" She started and Jacob growled playfully at her.

"One…" He started and laughing a little Stacy ran up the stairs.

Laying next to Jacob after he had followed her upstairs, and they had sex she stroked his chest. She was on his good side, her head on his shoulder well her fingers ran over his chest.

"We're going camping this weekend do you want to come?" He asked and Stacy sighed a little.

"I don't like camping." She said softly and Jacob chuckled.

"Yeah but you've never been camping with me. I'll keep you warm, it'll be fun." He said and Stacy wrinkled her nose.

"Your going to be really annoying until I agree to go aren't you?" She asked and Jacob kissed her softly.

"Most likely yes." He said and Stacy rolled her eyes.

"Fine yes let's go camping, but consider yourself warned, I'm going to whine the whole time." She said and Jacob nipped at her a little.

"Fine I've been warned." He said smirking victoriously.


	9. Chapter 9

Stacy yawned, she was thoroughly annoyed with the 5 am wake up she had about half an hour ago now she sat in Jacobs's truck sipped her coffee. The others were packing up their trucks with knap sacks and tents. Stacy didn't want to go camping in the first place, no one told her about having to be up at 5am to do it. Jacob smirked at her as he came over.

"Are you still sulking?" He asked and kissed her softly, Stacy just grunted at him in response and Jacob laughed a little then got in his side of the truck.

"We've got a half hour drive, do you want to sleep?" He asked and Stacy shook her head.

"No I'm awake now." She said and Jacob tugged her closer to him on the bench seat, as he drove. Soon he parked the truck and Stacy got out, it was a cool morning and pretty cloudy out. But she knew once she started hiking she would warm up, reaching for a knap sac she looked up when Jacob grabbed them both.

"I've got them, wouldn't want to give you something else to sulk about." He said grinning at her and Stacy just glared at him.

"How are you so freaking happy this early?" She asked and he just grinned.

"Let's go my little ball of sun shine." He said taking her hand and Stacy groaned.

"Stop being so fucking cheerful." She whined and Jacob laughed as they joined the others on the trail. After a couple of hours, Stacy was getting hungry and grumpy. They came to a really pretty clearing high up in the mountains and Jacob glanced to her.

"You wanna pick a spot for the tent?" He asked and Stacy glanced around looking for a soft, flat spot then sighed.

"There I guess." She said and Jacob glanced to her then started setting up the tent. Giving in Stacy helped him the best she could. Once the tent was set up Jacob kissed her.

"Put our stuff inside and I'll go see if I can get you something to eat." He said and Stacy nodded a little. After setting up the sleeping bag she frowned a little, there was only of them and it was pretty big, then smiling a little she realized that Jacob only brought one for a reason.

"You seem pretty amused." She heard him say behind her and she turned a bit looking out the tent flap.

"Yeah I just noticed you only brought one sleeping bag…" She said and Jacob smirked and offered her a sandwich. Quietly Stacy ate it and Jacob watched her, then he glanced over around the others camping out.

"So, we're going on another hike, but I'm thinking you're not going to want to come." He said and Stacy sighed a little.

"No I think I'm just going to read my book for a while, maybe sit in the sun." She said and Jacob nodded a bit.

"That's what all the other girls are doing so you won't be alone." He shrugged and Stacy nodded a little. Jacob squatted down and kissed her softly.

"I'm glad you came." He said and she smiled a little.

"Yeah yeah go on your hike." She said.

Stacy sat by the other girls for a while chatting and walking about school that started up next week. She stretched a little and went back to the tent to grab another sweater, and possibly another pair of socks. She was cold and wished that Jacob was back. Not only would he keep her warm, but he had been gone for a while, over two hours actually and she felt a little worried. Pulling on another sweater she shivered a little and rubbed her legs a bit then went back to the girls. Howling started and Stacy sank deeper into her chair, even though she knew it was Jacob and the pack she still felt a little scared. She kept still as the huge wolves came into the camp ground, she could easily pick out Jacob. His hair…fur had a reddish golden look just on the tips, and Stacy really liked it. He came over to her in wolf form and Stacy couldn't help, but tense up and move back a little. Jacob put his head on her lap and Stacy swallowed a little then got up a bit freaking out and walked quickly back towards the tent. She didn't get far before something or rather someone tripped her. She fell to the ground and let out a whimper, she could feel wolf Jacob move over top of her.

"Jacob…" She whispered, and felt his breath on her lower back. Stacy held still even though her right arm was killing her. After a moment she got up and went into the tent, she brushed herself off a bit then went inside. Holding her arm a bit she sat on the sleeping bag, a few moments later Jacob came in, just in a pair of cut of shorts.

"Stacy…" He said crouching near the opening and Stacy glanced to him.

"It still scares me…" She said softly and he nodded a bit and stretches out on the sleeping back beside her.

"Come here, your shaking." He said and Stacy shifted a bit then lay down against him, still holding her arm a bit.

"You fell on it pretty bad." Jacob said taking her arm gently and running a hand down it.

"I wouldn't have if you weren't chasing me." She pouted and Jacob sighed pulling her closer. His hand stroked down her shoulders then to her stomach, and stayed there. Stacy looked up at him and he kissed her softly.

"I'm a wolf Stacy; most of my instincts are primal. Prey runs, I chase it." He said and Stacy frowned up at him.

"So I'm Prey?" She asked as Jacob pulled up her sweaters a bit and she gasped as the cold air hit her skin.

"My favorite prey, because you taste so good." He said, leaning down and kissing her stomach. Stacy shivered a little and looked down at him as he nipped a little at her belly button.

"Jacob what about kids?" She asked and He sat up quickly looking at her.

"Why?" He asked quickly his hand going to her stomach warming her with his touch.

"Do you want any? Can you have any? Do they come in litters like wolves?" She asked and Jacob smirked a little stroking her stomach.

"Of course I can have kids. And yeah I want a bunch of them, as many as you can handle." He said, and Stacy smiled a bit then frowned.

"What about the litter thing…." She asked again and Jacob smirked laying back down beside her.

"You have no more chance of having a litter then most wolves do. Wild wolves usually have two at a time sometimes more. So you're more likely to have twins but we find that doesn't happen that often." He explained, and Stacy glanced up to him.

"I want three, always have." She said softly, and Jacob stroked her stomach a bit.

"You know you should count yourself lucky. Because I can feel your emotions I actually get to feel a lot of the birth." He said and Stacy laughed a little and sat up a bit so she could lean against his chest, well looking up at him.

"Hmmm so there is a perk to having a werewolf husband." She said and Jacob ran his fingers through her hair.

"I'm not your husband yet, you won't even move in with me remember?" He said and Stacy looked up at him.

"Wouldn't that look weird at school though? I mean the new girl, just moved to town and she's married? That's not going to help me make any friends." She said and Jacob shrugged a little.

"Alright fine, if not this summer then the summer after?" He asked and Stacy looked up at him.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" She asked and Jacob smirked a bit.

"I'm asking you to promise to marry me next summer." He said and Stacy raised an eyebrow.

"You know I am expecting you to get down on one knee with a ring and all that." She said and Jacob laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys hope your liking it, this chapter has mature content so please be warned! And please review!! Also sorry its taken me so long to update, going through a lot of personal shit!

Sitting around the camp fire with the others Stacy was actually having fun but she was freezing. Jacob had gone to get more wood with a few of the other guys, and since he left it had started snowing. They had rigged tarps up around the fire to keep dry but it was still freezing out. Stacy glanced around wishing Jacob was back, and she snuggled deeper into the blankets she was wrapped in and sipped some of her hot cider. That did help warm her but not enough; she was shaking now and kept shivering until she felt Jacob sit behind her on the log she was leaning back on.

"Hey, move forward." He said and when Stacy moved forward he moved so he was leaning back against the log and she was between her legs. Quickly he pulled the blankets from her and Stacy whimpered feeling the cold air. Jacob quickly pulled her back against him and took the cider from her hands, he tucked her against his body which was amazingly warm, then tucked the blankets back around her.

"You okay?" He asked as she snuggled up and put her head on his shoulder and tucked her face against his neck.

"Better now." She whispered and he just stroked her body through the blankets and Stacy slowly relaxed as she warmed up. They sat around the fire for a while, laughing and talking until most of the girls started to get tired. Jacob picked up Stacy and carried her back to the tent. When he started to pull the blankets off her Stacy looked up at him.

"Just relax, in a moment you'll be in the sleeping bag with me and you'll be just fine" He said and Stacy nodded a bit and let him peel off her shirts, and pants then surprised her by taking off her bra and panties too.

"Jacob I'll get frost bite!" Stacy whined before Jacob put her in the sleeping bag and lay the top of it over her before stripping down himself. Stacy blushed and watched him as he slid into the sleeping bag with her. The bag was pretty big but it was impossible to move and not still be touching each other. Jacob leaned down and kissed Stacy as he ran his hands over her trembling body. They made out for a while, and Jacob pulled back when he realized she was still shaking a little.

"Hey, are you still that cold? You're trembling." He asked and Stacy smiled a little and licked his mouth.

"Not from the cold." She whispered and bravely reached down and cupped him. Jacob growled a little against her mouth and pressed himself against her hand. They made out a while longer, Stacy's hand fondling him well his fingers explored her.

"If you keep that up, I'm not going to be able to hold on much longer." Jacob whispered and gently took her hand away from him. After a few moments, he moved on top of her and moved his hips between her legs. Stacy panted softly looking up at him, a bit nervous.

"Jacob…the others will hear us." She whispered and he just smirked and kissed her.

"Our tents are spread out, and what do you think everyone else is doing." He said and pushed into her, causing Stacy to cry out softly as he invaded her. Jacob held her tight after as they lay panting curled up around each other. Jacob leaned down and kissed her softly.

"I love you." Stacy whispered when he lifted his head and Jacob looked down at her, stroking her cheek gently.

"I love you too." He whispered and kept her close.

Stacy woke cold and alone, she sat up quickly and pulled the sleeping back tighter around her. It seemed a bit warmer out, so she figured it must be morning because it was a bit lighter outside the tent. She heard footsteps coming towards the tent and glanced down at herself to make sure she was covered.

"Stacy get dressed." She heard Jacob say and she sighed a little.

"Why I'm warm and comfy." She said as he unzipped the tent. Stacy froze when she saw the look on his face, his eyes were alert and glanced behind him a bit, and his jaw was locked as he passed her some of her clothes.

"Please just do it and do it quick." He said and Stacy quickly got dressed shivering well she did. Jacob pulled her out of the tent once she had her boots on.

"Just hold on, and close your eyes." He said and Stacy just nodded a little feeling panicked, Jacob quickly kissed her then pulled her onto his back. Stacy was about to ask what was going on but soon she was being carried through the forest so fast the trees blurred together. Shutting her eyes tightly, Stacy was terrified but held on tight, she knew Jacob wouldn't drop her but she hadn't been expecting this at all. She felt him slow down but didn't open her eyes when she felt him stop. Jacob moved her around so she was in front of him and gently lowered her down.

"Get in the truck." He said and Stacy noticed the rest of the guys were getting their girls in their trucks. Stacy climbed in and looked at Jacob.

"What's going on? Jacob? What about our stuff?" She asked and Jacob turned the truck on and sped off down the road following the others.

"We'll get it later; we could smell Vampires in the forest alright? Not sure if it's the ones we know or not. So just sit back and let me drive." He said quickly sounding pissed off and Stacy sank into her seat a bit more and was quiet. Most of the others on the reserve were waiting for them as they pulled into Sam's house. Jacob got out and came around helping Stacy out of the truck, which was a good thing she still felt a little unsteady after the whole being carried through the forest at warp speed.

"Go to my place well we figure this out alright?" He said and Stacy shook her head a bit.

"No Jacob…can I stay with you?" She asked and he shook his head then kissed her.

"Just go okay, that way I won't have to look for you later." He said and Stacy sighed then walked over to his house. Inside she took off her coat, and looked around, Jacob had tried to clean up she could tell. To distract herself she started cleaning, and before she knew it she was mopping the kitchen floor and Jacob was watching her from the doorway.

"You okay?" He asked and Stacy carefully tip toed over to him.

"Yeah, apparently when I'm worried and need distraction I like to clean." She said and Jacob smirked a bit putting his arm around her and looking in the kitchen which was now sparklingly clean along with the living room and small bathroom on the main floor.

"It looks really good; I might actually have people over instead of just sleeping here." He said and Stacy snuggled up into his side a bit. Jacob kissed the top over her head and put his other arm around her.

"I've got to do some work with the guys, why don't you go to your parents and shower. Maybe get something to eat and I'll meet you back here later?" He suggested and Stacy perked up a little at the thought of showering.


	11. Chapter 11

Stacy headed back to her parents house, after snacking a bit in the kitchen well chatting with her mom she headed upstairs. Turning on the shower she happily washed away the grim from her skin and washed her hair. Getting out she headed into her room, putting on jeans and a sweater she yawned a bit. Figuring Jacob was going to be gone for a while she decided to find something to do. Walking downstairs she glanced to her mom.

"Hey can I take the car? I want to go into Forks." Stacy asked and her mom nodded tossing her the keys.

"Be back before dark alright?" She said and Stacy rolled her eyes a bit and headed outside. Opening the car door she jumped back when it slammed closed, she looked up in to Jacobs friend Paul staring down at her.

"What are you doing?" He asked and Stacy glanced around.

"Um I'm going in to Forks." She said and Paul shook his head.

"You can't leave, not until the others get back." He said and Stacy frowned at him.

"Says who?" She asked as he frowned back at her.

"Says me, now get inside." Paul said and Stacy glanced around, knowing there was no way she was going to get away from him.

"Fine I'll go to Jacobs." She said and headed down the street, heading inside she tossed off her shoes, then quickly started a fire. After she got that going she headed into the kitchen and started making something to eat. Well she was stirring the pasta sauce; Stacy heard the front door open and close. Wiping her hands she went into the living room, Jacob was pulling of his jacket and smirked a little at her.

"Whatever you're making smells amazing." He said coming over and kissing her softly.

"So where did you go?" Stacy asked following Jacob into the kitchen.

"To check the perimeter of the reservation, we'll be doing it in shifts for the next couple of days." He replied dipping his finger into the sauce and tasting it. Stacy leaned on the kitchen doorway.

"Checking for what?" She asked and Jacob glanced to her.

"We could smell Vampires, ones we don't know up in the mountains. So we'll be on guard I guess you could say for a few days. I know it might suck but I need you to stay here for a few days, no going off into town or anything." He explained and Stacy bit her lip a little.

"Jacob…" She started.

"Damn it I need to know that you're safe Stacy please." He interrupted her and Stacy looked at him.

"School starts in three days." She said softly and Jacob sighed rubbing his head.

"We didn't even think about that. I'll be right back, why don't you put dinner on some plates." He said and kisses her softly before taking off. Stacy set the table and put the pasta and sauce on plates. Sitting down she sighed wondering how much she had to worry about these vampires, Jacob seemed pretty concerned but she couldn't miss her first day at school. Picking at her dinner she looked up when Jacob came in, rubbing his head a bit he sat down.

"So here's the deal, when you go to school me or one of the other guys will take you. You go to classes, you stay inside the school and you don't leave unless one of us is with you." He said picking up his fork and Stacy nodded a little.

"Okay, but I have to go to forks in the next couple of days to get a few things." She said and Jacob ate quickly, as she just picked at her dinner.

"I'll take you tomorrow afternoon. I'm on watch from 3 am to 10am so I'll sleep a bit then I'll take you." He said and Stacy nodded a little getting up and starting the dishes.

They quietly cleaned up from dinner then went into the living room and watched TV. Curled up against him, Stacy looked up at him when he tensed up a little. Gently Jacob slipped up from the couch and went to the window looking out. Stacy sat up a bit and heard the wolf howls outside. Jacob relaxed a little and came back to her, leaning down he kissed her softly.

"I'm going to shower then go to bed, you staying here tonight or at your parents." He asked and Stacy shrugged a little.

"If I stay at my parents you'll just worry so I'll stay here." She said and Jacob smirked a little.

"Good point." He said then headed upstairs, Stacy watched TV for a while longer then headed upstairs and changed into one of Jacobs's shirts before slipping into bed. She was asleep by the time he came to bed and didn't wake until just before 3am when he slipped out of bed. Stacy sighed a little and slid into the warm spot he left, watching him stretch a bit.

"Stay in the house until I get back okay? One or Two of the guys is doing rounds in the neighborhood so you'll be safe." Jacob said softly, squatting down so he could look at her. Stacy nodded a little and closed her eyes as he stroked her cheek a little before going.

Rolling over, Stacy sighed a little, it was 8am, Jacob wouldn't be home for another two hours, and then he was going to sleep all day. Getting up she stretched a little, and headed into the bathroom. After a long shower she came out, and got changed then headed downstairs. Making herself breakfast she watched some TV and nearly jumped when she felt hands on her shoulders, she would have screamed but she heard Jacob chuckling.

"Hey, did you get back to sleep okay?" He asked sliding onto the couch next to her.

"Yeah, how was the patrol or whatever?" She asked and Jacob pulled her against him.

"It was alright, I'm actually not tired at all. Did you want to go to Forks now?" He asked and Stacy raised an eyebrow.

"You had like five hours of sleep are you sure you don't want to rest more?" She asked and Jacob shrugged.

"Let me go get changed then we'll go okay?" He said and Stacy nodded a bit kissing him before he got up.

"Don't tempt me or we'll never get out of here." Jacob smirked then headed upstairs.


	12. Chapter 12

Stacy was nervously getting ready for her first day of school. The pack had been patrolling for days and Jacob was on edge, even a little snappy with her. Stacy had been careful not to do anything to piss him off and blamed it on lack of sleep. The stress had driven a bit of a wedge between them. They hadn't had sex or even cuddled in a few days, so she had gone back to her parents the night before to get ready for school. Heading downstairs she looked surprised to see Jacob having coffee with her mother.

"Morning." He said looking her over and Stacy shifted, a little. She suddenly felt like she should be wearing more, but she was in jeans and a cute off the shoulder top.

"You almost ready?" Jacob asked and Stacy went over to the coffee machine and poured herself a cup.

"Can I have some coffee and something to eat first?" She asked softly and could feel Jacob watching her.

"Yeah of course you can." He said softly and Stacy glanced over as her mother quietly left the room. Sipping her coffee Stacy leaned against the counter and looked at the ground not sure what to say or do.

"I'm sorry…about the last couple of days. I want to keep you safe, keep our family and friends safe and I've been stressed." Jacob said coming over to her and Stacy nodded a little letting him lean down and kiss her.

"Let's get you to school okay?" He asked softly and Stacy nodded. She let him carry her bag out to his truck and climbed into the passenger seat. Glancing up the street she noticed a few of her friends getting in their boyfriends truck.

"We're all driving in together." Jacob said as he pulled out onto the road.

"Jenny said we had most of the same classes so that will be nice." Stacy said as they drove, and Jacob nodded a little keeping a sharp eye on the road. Jacob pulled into a busy parking lot and put the truck in park. He took a deep breath and looked at Stacy.

"Just stick with the girls okay? I'm not saying don't make friends or anything but…maybe not any guy friends okay?" Jacob said and Stacy smiled a little and shook her head.

"There are Vampires running around and you're worried about me meeting another guy?" She smirked and Jacob leaned over and kissed her.

"Just…miss me a little okay?" He asked and Stacy smiled a little kissing him before he could pull back.

"Meet me here after school?" She asked and Jacob nodded as she slid out of the truck and joined the other girls walking in.

By the time lunch came around Stacy was exhausted, everyone was so nice and chatty. Not that she didn't want to meet people and make friends but she was a little emotionally drained. Sitting with the other girls from La Push she ate quietly, before going to chemistry, which was her last class of the day. Picking a desk she looked up when a good looking guy, dark brown eyes and hair, tall and nice body sat down next to her.

"Hey I'm David." He said and Stacy smiled just a little.

"Stacy, nice to meet you." She said and opened up her binder. Trying hard to ignore David she started making notes on a few things the teacher was saying.

"So how do you like Forks so far?" David asked her softly, half way through class.

"Ah its okay, I live in La Push so haven't seen too much of Forks yet." She replied and David nodded a little.

"La Push is nice, great beaches and hiking." He said and Stacy soon found herself chatting with him through class and as they walked out to the parking lot. Stacy was looking at their homework assignment asking him which part of the text book it was in when she heard someone call her name. Looking up she saw Jenny waving her towards the guy's trucks.

"I'll figure it out." Stacy said quickly and headed over to Jacob once she spotted him. He was sitting up on the side of his truck, in jeans and a black t-shirt, arms balancing himself as he watched her. Stacy gave him a little smile as she came up and he pushed himself off the truck landing with grace keeping his eyes on her. As Stacy came up to him he slipped an arm around her shoulders, she could feel how tense he was.

"How was school?" He asked softly and kissed her temple.

"It was okay, got a lot of reading to do." She replied and glanced up at him realizing he wasn't even looking at her. Shifted a bit she glanced to where he was looking and saw David getting into his car.

"Jacob…" She sighed and he took his arm from her shoulders and took her books.

"Let's go home, you have reading to do." He said and opened the truck door, once Stacy was in and he handed her, her books he closed the door pretty hard. Taking a deep breath Stacy wondered if she should stay at her parent's house tonight. Jacob got in and started the truck; they drove in silence a while until Stacy looked over at him.

"What time are you on patrol today?" She asked softly and he glanced over to her.

"I just finished, thought maybe we could actually hang out tonight." He said and Stacy nodded a little.

"Yeah, we could make dinner and maybe watch a movie?" She suggested and Jacob nodded a little as he turned the truck down their street. Quietly they went inside and Stacy headed for the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge, she heard Jacob shut the front door and sit on the couch, coming into the living room she sat down and pulled out a few books from her bag. Jacob jerked the books from her hands and kissed her hard, pulling her too him. Stacy was surprised but kissed him back and slid her arms around his neck pulling herself closer to him. Jacob made quick work of her clothes then his and as soon as they had their fill they were curled up around each other naked and panting on the couch. Jacob reached up and pulled a blanket over them loosely.

"Your mine." He whispered softly to her, nuzzling her neck and Stacy shivered a little nodding a bit.

"Say it." Jacob said and Stacy looked up at him, meeting his eyes.

"I'm yours." She whispered and Jacob leaned down and kissed her. A knock on the door made them both freeze and Jacob growled a little causing Stacy to shiver again.

"Stay covered." He said and got up pulling on his pants and heading to the door. Stacy made sure that her body was covered and stayed on the couch.

"Hey what's up?" She heard Jacob ask and heard one of the guys talk with him for a bit, shifting a bit she got more comfortable.

"Yeah, okay call me." Jacob said then shut the door. Coming over he kissed her shoulder, before picking her up.

"Lets get you in the tub; you can read a bit well I make dinner." He said and Stacy smiled a little.

"You're going to make me dinner?" She asked as he started the water going.

"Yeah so just relax and I'll be downstairs." He said. Stacy smiled a little and climbed into the bath and did relax some before heading downstairs. Jacob had made pizza which made Stacy laugh, and after dinner they headed to the couch.

"So what class do you have with that guy?" Jacob asked softly and Stacy sighed a little knowing this was coming.

"Chemistry." She replied and Jacob toyed with her hair a little.

"Did you tell him you had a boyfriend?" He asked and she shrugged a little.

"It didn't really come up, we were talking about school." She said and Jacob pulled on her hair a little.

"Maybe you should mention it then." He said and Stacy rolled her eyes a bit.

"Fine fine, put on a movie." She said.


	13. Chapter 13

Stacy was just cleaning up from breakfast when Jacob came into the kitchen and leaned against the counter.

"So I have to start my patrol in about half an hour so Sam's going to drive you to school okay?" He asked and Stacy nodded a bit.

"I might be a bit late afterschool today; I was going to check out volleyball try outs." She said and Jacob hesitated but nodded.

"So just stay in the school after that and call me so I can come get you." He said and Stacy checked her school bag.

"Yeah okay." She said then kissed him before heading outside.

Stacy watched from the window for Jacobs's truck, she had just finished volleyball try outs and figured she had a good chance of making the team which was exciting. She hadn't bothered changing out of her shorts and t-shirt figuring Jacob might like it. Smiling a little to herself she checked the time on her phone, he should be here any minute.

"Excuse me miss, could you wait outside? I need to lock the doors." She heard a voice behind her and she jumped a little turning around and looking at the janitor.

"Oh ah yeah sure." She said and grabbed her bag, then went outside into the rain and cold.

"Shouldn't you be wearing a coat?" Stacy heard David's voice and whipped around to look at him.

"Yeah probably but my boyfriend should be here any moment to pick me up." She said shrugging and David looked her over.

"Your boyfriend? You never mentioned him before." He said and Stacy shrugged a little.

"Didn't really come up." She said and David nodded a little.

"Did you want to wait in my car for him? Or I could drive you home." He suggested and Stacy shook her head.

"No its okay thanks he'll be here soon." She said and reached up and tied her hair up now that it was getting wet.

"He's here now." She heard Jacob say just as his arm came around her waist.

"Oh hey." She smiled knowing that he was pissed, from how tense his arm was around her.

"You going to introduce me?" Jacob asked eyeing David so Stacy shrugged.

"David this is Jacob my boyfriend. Jacob this is David." She said motioning between them. They shook hands, and Jacob pulled her a bit closer, but not enough that David would notice.

"Was just telling your girl that she should be wearing a coat." David said smiling and Jacob nodded a bit.

"She should have been waiting inside where it's warm and dry." Jacob said glancing down to Stacy who shrugged a little.

"The janitor had to lock the doors and asked me to wait outside." She said and Jacob nodded a bit.

"So what are you doing here so late after school?" Jacob asked looking at David who put his hands in his pockets.

"I'm on the basketball team; we were reviewing tapes from last season. Your girl looks like she's gonna make the volleyball time." David said looking to Stacy who felt an urge to blush at the way he was looking at her.

"Oh yeah? Means I get to be her cheering section." Jacob said and Stacy smiled up at him.

"At every game?" She asked and Jacob nodded a bit and kissed her temple.

"Yeah every game, come on lets get you home and warmed up." He said and started to guide her towards the truck.

"See you in class tomorrow." David said as they started to walk away, Stacy tried not to jump as Jacobs hand tightened on her waist. Opening his truck door he waited until she got in before looking at her.

"I told you to wait inside." He said and Stacy looked at him.

"The janitor kicked me out, what was I supposed to say?" She said and Jacob frowned a bit.

"How about its raining can I please wait inside?" He suggested and Stacy rolled her eyes.

"Its always raining in Forks, that's not really a good excuse." She said and Jacob snarled a little.

"You know it would be a lot easier to relax if I knew you where going to do as you where told and be safe." He said shutting the door before going around and getting in the truck.

"I was fine, and David was there so it's not like I was alone." She said and quickly wished she hadn't when she saw Jacobs jaw tense.

"I think I'd rather have you alone then alone with him." He snapped and Stacy sighed sitting back as he started driving them home. They were quiet for a while before Jacob glanced to her shorts.

"So you made the volleyball team?" He asked softly and Stacy shrugged grabbing his sweatshirt off the seat and pulling it on.

"Not sure yet but I think so." She said snuggling into it and felt Jacobs's warm hand slide over her thigh a little.

"That's good, you're pretty cold though." He said rubbing her thigh.

"Yeah well these shorts don't really keep you warm." She said and Jacob smirked a little.

"Keeping me pretty warm." He said smirking at her and Stacy blushed.

"You're always pretty warm." She said and Jacob took her hand and put it on the crotch of his pants so she could feel how "warm" he was.

"Jacob…I'm not…well we're driving." She said and Jacob pressed himself against her hand more.

"Just wait till I get you home and in the shower." He said and Stacy blushed more as he pulled the truck up in front of his house.

"You have ten seconds to get inside, get naked and get in the shower. If you're not in the shower by the time I get in there…I'll warm you myself." Jacob said and Stacy quickly scrambled out of her seat and out of the truck. She had his sweatshirt peeled off before she got to the front door. She was struggling with her shoes in the bathroom when she heard his footsteps on the stairs. Swearing to herself Stacy got one shoe off then was bending over for the other when she felt Jacob pressed up against her from behind.

"I win." He smirked and picked her up taking her to the bedroom, and Stacy couldn't help but smile.


	14. Chapter 14

Stacy nervously pulled up her volleyball knee pads, she knew Jacob said he would be coming to every game but she hadn't expected him to bring the whole pack with him. The game started, and she was doing pretty well, her team really worked well together and eventually Sarah the team captain scored the winning goal. Stacy was grabbing her bag and stuffing her knee pads into it when she glanced up to see David standing above her.

"Good game, that's a wicked serve you've got." He said smiling and Stacy smiled a bit back.

"Thanks, I didn't know you where here." She said zipping up her bag and David shrugged a bit.

"Well you know school spirit and all that." He smirked at her and Stacy smiled standing up and bending over to pick up her bag. By the time she had stood up from that she felt Jacobs arm around her shoulders and Seth and Sam were with him the whole situation felt pretty tense, but David didn't look that intimated considering the looks Jacob and the other two were giving him.

"Hey David." Jacob said taking Stacy's bag from her hand and putting it over his shoulder, his other arm wrapped around her.

"Jacob, just telling your girl how great of a serve she's got." David said and Jacob snorted a bit.

"Yeah well just remember that she's my girl." Jacob said eyeing David and Seth and Sam seemed to move closer around Stacy.

"No one said otherwise." David said shrugging and Stacy sighed and pulled away from Jacob a bit, which she knew instantly he didn't like.

"You ready to go?" He asked her and Stacy nodded a little. Jacob swung his arm back around her shoulders and walked her out of the gym. Seth and Sam walking beside them.

"What the hell was that?" Stacy asked jerking away from him.

"What the hell was what?" Jacob asked looking at her as he unlocked his truck.

"That whole thing with David." Stacy said frowning at him and Jacob frowned back.

"He watched you the whole game, I don't like it Stacy there's something up with that guy. And don't pull away from me like that, it doesn't look or feel good." Jacob said and Stacy opened her door and got in.

"He's my friend Jacob get over it." She said and closed the door behind her. Jacob went around and got in the drivers seat. They didn't speak a word on the ride home, and he pulled up to his house. Stacy jumped out of the truck before he could come around and open her door. Reaching into the back she grabbed her bag and started walking towards her parent's house. She was on the front steps when she heard his truck start up again and zoom off. Going inside Stacy went upstairs and got in the shower. Jacob was being so over bearing right now, she was starting to get really frustrated. After her shower she went downstairs and made herself something to eat, surprised her parents weren't home yet, but then again she hadn't been home in three days so she couldn't really be upset. Sitting down at the table she did some home work and ate her dinner. It was late before she heard a car outside, and someone knocking on the door. Sighing she got up and opened it to see Jacob standing there, with a bunch of roses.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled and Stacy crossed her arms.

"About?" She asked there was no way she was going to let him get away with it.

"About the whole David thing, I want you to have friends and I know I'm not going to like all of them. But I don't like how he was watching you then came down to talk to you before I could even get out of my seat. It's in my nature to be territorial Stacy, to protect what's mine, and he gives me a bad feeling. I won't ask you not to hang out with him even though that's what I'd prefer, but for my sake will you be careful about it?" He said and Stacy pressed her lips together thinking over what he said.

"Yeah fine I'll be careful about it as long as you relax a little." She said and Jacob offered her the roses. Stacy took them and went inside to the kitchen with Jacob following. Gently she snipped the ends of the roses and put them in a vase of water.

"So the full moon is tomorrow night, we're going to do a bon fire and some…ritual stuff I guess you could call it. It's also a chance for you and I to ask for my ancestors blessing." Jacob said and Stacy glanced to him.

"I don't have to dance naked around a fire do I?" She asked and Jacob smirked a little.

"No but you could dance naked around the bedroom later if you wanted." He said and Stacy smiled a little.

"Yeah okay, I should be home right after school tomorrow anyways." She said and Jacob nodded.

"I'll be there to pick you up." He said and she sat down at the table with him.

"What are you studying anyways?" He said looking at her history text book.

"World War I, it's interesting actually, I like history." Stacy said and Jacob nodded a little.

"Okay well I'll let you get back to it; I'll pick you up in the morning okay?" He said and she nodded a little before kissing him.

Stacy sat on her front porch with her history text book on her lap well she waited for Jacob, she had a feeling there was going to be a pop quiz today and wanted to make sure she read her chapters a couple of times. Jacob pulled up a few moments later and she got up, grabbed her bag and got in the truck.

"Morning, you look like your concentrating pretty hard." Jacob said leaning over and kissing her.

"It's feeling like a pop quiz day." She said and he nodded and started driving towards the school. When they pulled up, Jacob tensed a little and Stacy glanced to him then looked to where he was looking, David was chatting with a few of his buddies over by the steps. Stacy sighed a little then leaned over and kissed Jacob, who responding by sliding his hand in her hair and holding her mouth to his for a deeper kissed. Stacy couldn't help but moan a little and Jacob smiled a little against her mouth.

"I love you." He said and Stacy smiled and kissed him again quickly.

"I love you too; don't forget to pick me up." She said before sliding out of the truck. She joined Jenny to walk to their first class.


	15. Chapter 15

Stacy sat in English class watching the rain fall outside, she was still listening to the teacher but she wasn't feeling too good. Her head was pounding, and she had the chills, she figured she must have gotten a cold or something and wanted to go home. When the bell finally rang she headed into the hallways and called Jacobs cell, it was off so she left a message for him to text message her as soon as he could come get her. Heading into chemistry she took out her homework assignment before sitting down but frowned a little before the page spun before her and everything went black.

Blinking Stacy tried to sit up a little but a hand gently kept her down and she reached for it assuming it was Jacob.

"Hey there, took a bit of a fall." She heard David say and she sighed taking her hand away. Blinking a little more she realized she wasn't at school any more and glanced around, she was in a hospital bed.

"Shit…" She whispered and rubbed her face a little.

"Just relax, the school called your parents and I think Jenny was trying to get a hold of Jacob." David said softly and Stacy nodded a little and sighed.

"What happened?" She asked and David smirked a little.

"You fainted, straight down to the floor; I think you hit your head a bit too." He said and Stacy closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"The doctors coming back soon as your parents get here." David explained and took her hand.

"Stacy?" She heard Jacob say and she quickly took her hand away from David's and sat up a little reaching for Jacob as he came in. Jacob quickly but gently hugged her to him and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm here its okay…" He said softly and rocked her a little. Stacy just closed her eyes and held onto him quietly.

"Come on lay back down, the doctors going to be here in a moment." Jacob murmured and gently laid her back, he brushed a bit of hair off her face watching her.

"Why didn't you say something this morning if you weren't feeling well?" He asked and Stacy shrugged a little.

"I was feeling okay this morning it was like 10:30 when I started getting a head ache." She said and Jacob nodded a little as the doctor came in the room, it was then that she noticed David had left.

"Jacob, good to see you." The doctor said nodding to him and Jacob held onto one of Stacy's hand.

"Good to see you too, so what's going on? Why did she faint?" He asked and Stacy looked to the doctor who was looking at a chart.

"Low blood sugar as far as I can tell. Although there is one other thing." He said and looked between the two of them.

"What other thing?" Stacy asked feeling a bit confused and Jacob squeezed her hand.

"Well as far as we can tell your about two months…pregnant." The doctor said and Stacy felt dizzy and had to close her eyes.

"Two months? Are you sure?" Jacob asked and Stacy felt like she was going to be sick.

"Yes, Stacy are you on any birth control? Did you maybe miss a pill?" The doctor asked and Stacy forced her eyes open.

"I'm on the pill…I don't remember missing any pills." She said and Jacob stroked her hand a little.

"How about your period has that been normal?" The doctor asked and Stacy shook her head a little.

"It's been a little lighter the last time; I figured it was just from the stress of moving and stuff." She said and the doctor nodded a little.

"Well I want to keep you here over night to make sure everything is okay, but you should be able to go home tomorrow." He said and nodded to Jacob before leaving. Stacy closed her eyes again and lay back against the pillows.

"You had no idea?" Jacob asked softly and Stacy shook her head a little.

"No, no morning sickness or anything." She said and turned her head a little opening her eyes and looking at him.

"Okay well, just rest a while and I'll go talk to the pack to so that I can stay here with you." Jacob said and Stacy nodded watching him go. Laying back down she closed her eyes and let herself fall back asleep.

Stacy woke up a few hours later and attempted to get out of bed but Jacob quickly jumped out of the chair he was dozing in and came over.

"Don't get up, did you want something?" He asked then kissed her softly.

"Can I eat something?" She asked and Jacob nodded a bit.

"I'll go down to the cafeteria and get you something." He said and Stacy nodded a little.

"Jacob…did you tell my parents?" She asked softly and Jacob shook his head.

"Not that you're pregnant but they seemed to go along with the blood sugar thing okay." He said and Stacy nodded.

"Are you happy?" Stacy asked softly and Jacob smiled a little and ran his hand over her still flat stomach.

"Yeah I mean I know its not the greatest timing but I'm excited." He said and Stacy smiled and kissed him softly.

"Can we just keep it to ourselves a while longer? I mean until we get use to the idea?" She asked and Jacob nodded kissing her again.

"Whatever you want. I'll be back in a bit." He said then went. Stacy sighed a little and got out of bed anyways needing to move around a little bit. Heading to the window she saw it was dark out and glanced to the time it was just past 8 pm, sighing she rested her head on the window finding the cold comforting and put a hand on her stomach.

"Excuse me miss? I'm supposed to take you down for some blood tests." A woman said behind her and Stacy turned around a little and looked at the nurse. She was beautiful and smiled at Stacy, well holding a chart in her hand.

"Shouldn't take long, then we'll get you back to bed." The nurse said and Stacy nodded a little and slipped on her shoes. Pulling on her robe that Jacob had brought her she followed the nurse into the hallway and into the elevator. The nurse hit the button and Stacy leaned against the wall not paying attention to which floor they were going to. But when the elevator doors opened to reveal the parking lot, Stacy froze. There were two men standing waiting and by the way they were eyeing Stacy, she didn't get the feeling they were waiting for the elevator.


	16. Chapter 16

Stacy grabbed hold of the railing in the elevator, feeling herself panicking and knew that Jacob would be able to feel it on some level. The nurse grabbed Stacy as she screamed and two of the guys picked up Stacy easily, what shocked Stacy more was how cold their hands were and she knew instantly that she was in big trouble. Struggling against them she kept screaming and only felt relief when she finally passed out.

Stacy woke up blinking in the dark, her hands were tied behind her back and her feet were tied together, and something was in her mouth. Shifting a little she looked around, she was in a cold dark room there were no windows, and only one door from what she could see. Stacy figured she must have been in a basement, and shifted on the hard floor a bit. She had to stay calm she knew that, if not for her own mental state, but for her and Jacob's baby. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath, Jacob would come for her, she knew that he would. Some how he would track her scent, and find her, Stacy opened her eyes and looked around the room again. What if he couldn't track her to this room though? Stacy knew she had to get outside, and attempted to get up but just landed on her ass. Sighing she leaned back against the wall, hearing footsteps she tensed up and attempted to move into the corner of the room. The door opened and light flooded the room, blinking against it Stacy looked at the woman who was the "nurse" at the hospital.

"How do you like your new room?" The woman asked and Stacy just looked at her as she came closer.

"It's like a fridge; you know to keep your dinner cold and fresh." The woman said and quickly ran a finger down Stacy's cheek then Stacy whimpered feeling something sharp dig into her skin and cut along her jaw a little.

"Your boyfriend nearly tore the hospital looking for you, it was pretty sweet actually." The woman said licking the blood off her fingers and Stacy knew that this woman and most likely the two men were Vampires, and she was in big trouble.

"Don't worry dear; we're not ready for you yet." The woman said and quickly left the door; Stacy struggled not to cry and forced herself to take deep breaths over and over again. She had to figure out how to get out of here, and fast. Pulling on the ties a little the ones on her wrists were too tight to move much, but the ones on her feet moved a little. Shifting around a bit she got onto her side and arched her body so that her hands reached her feet. For once she was glad that she had taken up yoga, because when her feet were freed she had never felt such relief. Shifting again she stretched her legs out a bit then slowly and quietly stood. It was still too dark in the room to see much so slowly and carefully she felt around all the walls. There was only one door, no windows she could reach. Sighing a little she started along the floor and her heart nearly jumped into her throat when she felt a latch on the floor. Quietly she started to lift it, she had no idea where it went and she didn't care. She managed to get it open enough to slip through it. She landed in some water and winced when the door squeaked above her. Sighing she quickly started moving through the tunnel, she could hear running water, and slowly could see light ahead in the tunnel. Swallowing she kept going, figuring if she could get to day light she could figure out where she was. When she got to the end of the tunnel she could have screamed but kept her mouth shut. Stacy was up in a rain tunnel that flowed out and down a cliff. It was only about twenty feet up, but she had no idea what was at the bottom. Taking a deep breath she felt around the tunnel a little until she found a jagged piece of metal. Quickly she started sawing at the ropes on her hands not stopping when she cut her hands a bit, sighing she freed herself and quickly attempted to wash the blood off the metal. Pulling the gag off her mouth she licked her lips a little, holding onto the gag and robe she went to the edge of the tunnel, took a deep breath and jumped. The water rushing up around her head was freezing and she was damn lucky there wasn't a strong current. She let the water carry her along the river a little exhausted by this point but swam to the side of the river in a calm section. Who ever had taken her might have realized she was gone by now, so she threw her soaking wet robe up in a tree and ran. She had no idea where she was going, but the rising sun told her she was going east. Tripping over a root she couldn't help but scream, she landed hard and quickly rolled onto her back. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes, her arms hurt and so did her shoulder. Forcing herself up she stopped dead when she saw two yellow eyes peering at her, but then fell to her knees seeing it was a wolf. It stopped and howled loudly before coming over to her. Stacy knew it was one of the pack and didn't move as it came over and sat next to her. Stacy let out a little sob, feeling its warmth and soon they were joined by five other wolves, she saw Jacobs fur and couldn't help it bursting into tears. He transformed into himself right in front of her coming to her on his knees. Stacy burst into uncontrollable sobs against his chest; his arms were warm and strong around her.

"Are you okay? Are you? Stacy?" He asked quickly his hands running down her back and then up to her shoulders as if he was going to pull her away from him. Stacy just clung to him and Jacob stood up taking her with him.

"Hold onto me okay, I'm going to get you home." He whispered, and Stacy nodded a little closing her eyes. She felt the wind go past them quickly and knew he was running. Finally they arrived at his truck and Jacob kissed the top of her head.

"I've got you, your safe." He whispered and Stacy nodded a little shivering. Jacob opened the truck door and put her inside. Pulling on his pants from the floor, he grabbed a jacket off the seat and wrapped it around Stacy.

"You're bleeding? How bad?" Jacob asked touching her cheek then looking at her hands.

"I should take you to the hospital, but I can't…shit…" Jacob said running a hand through his hair.

"Home, just take me home." Stacy whispered, Jacob nodded a little and shut the door and ran around to his side. Once he started the truck, he reached over and put his arm around her pulling her close and warming her with his body.

"How bad are you hurt?" He asked and Stacy shrugged a little.

"Not as bad…as I look I'm sure." She said softly as Jacob pulled up in front of his house. Stacy waited until he came around before getting out, but Jacob quickly picked her up and took her inside. Emily and Jenny were waiting inside.

"We'll get her cleaned up Jacob, go back to the others." Emily said as Jacob lay Stacy down on the bed.

"Not yet, not until I know she's okay." Jacob said and quickly took off the jacket Stacy had on, she shivered violently and Jacob glanced to Emily.

"Go start the bath Emily, Jenny can you make some tea?" He said and they both went off. Stacy reached for the jacket but Jacob shook his head and took off her wet hospital gown.

"Just let me check you out then I'll get you in the tub." He said and started looking her over. Stacy whimpered a little when he touched a few bruises from falling and he closed his eyes and touched her stomach. He was quiet and Stacy looked up at him.

"What is it?" She asked softly and Jacob stroked her stomach a little and smiled a bit.

"I can sense our child, its okay." He said and Stacy sighed closing her eyes.

"Alright, let's get you in the tub." Jacob said picking her up.


End file.
